Orejas de perro: ¿Te crees muy lista, Kagome?
by Ed Riordan
Summary: Kagome intenta escabullirse para zafarse de cierta situación. ¿Cómo reaccionará Inuyasha cuando la descubra?


-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Cállate y abajo!

En la lejanía, Sango y Miroku observaban abochornados la escena familiar que se repetía constantemente durante los últimos días. Kagome pidió prestada a Kirara y Sango accedió para aplacar su ira. La chica estaba a punto de montarla, cuando Inuyasha levantó la cabeza del fango y abrió su hocico:

-¡Eh, Kagome! ¿Tanta prisa tienes por arrojarte en brazos de ese lobo pulgoso?

¡Ya está! ¡Acabó de cavar su propia tumba! Sango y Miroku contuvieron la respiración, listos para el ataque verbal, mas sin embargo nada los preparó para aquello. Kagome se volteó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa diabólica al tiempo que insinuaba que sí, que se moría por verlo y no podía esperar. Se montó en Kirara de un brinco antes de soltar otro «abajo» y advertirle que no se atreviera a seguirla. Todos quedaron pasmados por unos momentos, tiempo que Kagome aprovechó para largarse de ahí.

-Pero, ¿quién se cree que es?- replicó Inuyasha al ver que se dirigía hacia la guarida de los demonios lobo -¡Cuando la alcance, yo…!

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha. –razonó Miroku- Será mejor que la dejes sola por un rato.

-¿Y dejarla en manos del imbécil de Koga?

-Tú te lo buscaste. Si no fueras tan malo con ella, se quedaría más tiempo contigo.

-¿Qué dijiste, zorrito del demonio? ¡Ven acá!

Sango y Miroku prefirieron ignorar la persecución que tomó lugar, seguros que se cansarían pronto de corretearse.

-¿Queda algo de pescado frito? –inquirió el monje

Quince minutos después, Shippo e Inuyasha se dejaron caer en la hierba para recobrar el aliento. Inuyasha miró hacia el horizonte, y tras gruñir para sí, se levantó y corrió a toda prisa. No podía soportar que Kagome pasara un minuto más en compañía de Koga, haciendo sabrá-Dios-qué. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el rastro del lobo.

Lo encontró a orillas de un río, abasteciendo a su manada. Para su sorpresa, no había rastros de Kagome.

-¿Qué quieres, perro pulgoso?

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-¿¡Dónde está Kagome, lobo apestoso!? –exclamó Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia

-Pues aquí no está. ¿Qué te hace pensar que…? –luego, cayendo en cuenta- ¡No me digas que la dejaste sola! Pudo haberle pasado algo, ¡estúpido! ¿Y tienes agallas para venir aquí?

-No tengo tiempo para esto. –dijo marchándose

-Como quieras, ¡seré yo quien encuentre a Kagome! Y cuando lo haga, ¡no tendrá motivos para volver contigo! – clamó antes de emprender una carrera por el camino opuesto, para disgusto de sus subordinados

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso de las expresiones de Koga: ya sabía dónde encontrar a Kagome.

_-Con que hiciste que Kirara anduviera por el territorio de Koga para que plantara tu olor. ¿Te crees muy lista, Kagome? _–pensó molesto mientras tomaba un atajo.

Aun no había decidido un castigo adecuado al momento de saltar al pozo.

* * *

Tras su salto al siglo XX, Inuyasha se tomó un tiempo y sonrió satisfecho al identificar el olor de Kagome. Convencido que se encontraba en su cuarto, se dirigió allí a grandes saltos, sintiendo que su enojo se incrementaba.

_-Ahora sí va a saber quién soy yo._ –pensó mientras abría la ventana de un manotazo -¡Kagome…!

Se detuvo en seco, confundido por la escena ante sus ojos. En la mesita de noche estaban dispuestos diversos artículos extraños junto con un vaso de agua medio lleno. Kagome se encontraba estirada en la cama con un cambio de ropa, más holgada, y sostenía una bolsa en su vientre. Al escucharlo, hizo ademán de voltearse, pero no pudo.

-Vete, por favor. –suplicó con dejo infantil

-¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió él entrando a la habitación de un brinco

No hizo falta que se lo dijera, porque lo sintió. Primero fue tenue, apenas unas partículas, y luego percibió el olor penetrante del flujo más abundante. Kagome estaba pasando por su período.

Por un momento no supo qué hacer, por lo que se quedó plantado donde estaba, luciendo una cara de idiota. Kagome, dándose cuenta que lo había notado, consiguió darle la espalda, avergonzada.

-¡Ya vete!

-¿Por esto armaste tanto escándalo?

-¿Qué escándalo? Sólo quería que me dejaras en paz.

-¡Feh! ¡Pudiste haberlo dicho!

Kagome se volteó hacia él, sorprendida. Sin embargo, se topó con un rictus en su cara que indicaba que no estaba muy contento.

-¡No tenías que armar el teatrito de irte detrás de Koga! Te creíste muy lista, ¿verdad?

-Entonces, funcionó.

-Como sea, eso no se hace. –dijo volteando la cara

Kagome sonrió para sí, pero de inmediato el gesto se transformó en una mueca de dolor. Se puso las manos en el vientre, abrazando la bolsa, y se hizo un ovillo. Respiró hondo un par de veces. Ante tal panorama, Inuyasha olvidó su enojo.

-Estás muy mal, ¿eh?

-Ni que lo digas. No sabes cuánto te envidio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tienes ovarios, ¡tonto! No tienes que pasar por esto.

-¡Feh! Antes actuabas como si no lo tuvieras.

-Era porque no lo tenía.

-¿Eh?

-Hacía dos meses que no me bajaba. –admitió, un tanto avergonzada –De hecho, anoche me provoqué la regla –añadió, señalando el frasco de anfetaminas en la mesita de noche

-¿Y por qué diablos hiciste eso? –inquirió Inuyasha, inspeccionando el envase en su mano

-¡Porque no podía más! ¿De acuerdo…? ¡Ay!

Kagome se retorció de dolor. Era obvio que sufría, e Inuyasha no soportaba verla así. Pero, ¿cómo iba a salvarla de su propio cuerpo? Tenía que haber algo…

-Dame el paquete. –pidió ella

-¿Qué?

-¡El paquete rosa!

Inuyasha encontró un paquetito rosa en el escritorio y se lo ofreció. Kagome lo abrió, sacó dos píldoras azules y las ingirió de un trago. Luego, hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Tengo que ir al baño. –dijo

Inuyasha se quedó solo en la habitación por unos minutos. Primero tomó la bolsa que Kagome dejó sobre la cama, pero lo soltó de inmediato ante la sensación caliente que emanaba de ella. Luego centró su atención en el paquete rosa, que le pareció más inofensivo. Alzó una ceja al leer la palabra _«naproxen»_. ¿Qué rayos era eso?

Kagome regresó, con un nuevo cambio de ropa, e Inuyasha reparó en que se había dado una ducha al percibir el olor de jabón de baño.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? –inquirió con un dejo de cansancio

-¡Feh! ¿Quieres que me vaya? Tendrás que venir conmigo.

-¡No puedo irme así! Tendrás que esperar cinco días, por lo menos.

-¿¡Qué!? Imposible.

-Inuyasha, por favor, ¿no ves que estoy mal?

Bufó para sí, maldiciendo la hora en que decidió provocarse el período. La vio recostarse de nuevo en la cama y colocarse la bolsa sobre el vientre hinchado.

-¿Alguna vez…? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo se siente?

Inuyasha parpadeó. La verdad, nunca se lo había preguntado. Negó con la cabeza, y Kagome le pidió que se aproximara. Tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre, justo donde le dolía.

-Aquí. Aquí se siente como si te apuñalaran mil veces con un cuchillo caliente. Cuando vienen los cólicos, es como si miles de cuchillos se retorcieran en tus entrañas, y te enterraran otras mil agujas.

Visto de esa manera… Inuyasha apartó la mano con delicadeza, y la miró a los ojos. Parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero le ofreció una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo sigues parado ahí, cuando ni yo misma me aguanto.

Supo que se refería al olor. En realidad había cosas peores que la fetidez de la sangre menstrual, pero algo le decía que mejor se quedara callado. Inuyasha se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Kagome exhaló lentamente, y lágrimas diminutas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Hay algo… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? –inquirió, sabiendo que era en vano

-No. Las píldoras harán efecto pronto. Mientras tanto…

… mientras tanto, tenía que aguantarse. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no podía quedarse así, sin hacer nada. Debía haber algo que aliviara su sufrimiento, ¿pero qué?

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de la risita de Kagome. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Entonces reparó que se debía a sus orejas, que se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás inconscientemente mientras cavilaba. Siguió moviéndolas a propósito, y notó que, por un momento, Kagome parecía olvidar su dolor.

-Vale. –dijo sentándose en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama- Te doy permiso.

-¿En serio?

-Sólo por esta vez.

Kagome se entusiasmó tanto que parecía una chiquilla. Se enderezó en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda, antes de jugar con las orejas de Inuyasha. Las acarició con extremo cuidado, apreciando la textura suave del pelaje. Cuidándose de no tirar muy fuerte de ellas, se dedicó a rascarlas, soltando una risita cada vez que se erguían o movían.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Estaba a punto de detenerla, cuando reparó que, de hecho, disfrutaba de las caricias. Cerró los ojos.

-Un poquito a la izquierda. –pidió

Kagome rascó donde le pidió, y para su sorpresa, notó cómo Inuyasha sacudía los pies en el suelo, como si lo disfrutara. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que Inuyasha dejó escapar un gemido. Luego, sin previo aviso, se sacudió y se puso de pie.

-Suficiente. –dijo

Kagome lucía una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja. Se recostó en la cama, y no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida. Inuyasha echó un vistazo al paquete rosa de nuevo:

"_ADVERTENCIA: EL MEDICAMENTO PUEDE CAUSAR SUEÑO". _

Era mejor así.

* * *

Al otro día, Kagome accedió volver. Se inclinaron al borde del pozo, contemplando el vacío por unos momentos. Intercambiaron una mirada, asintieron y saltaron. Habían acordado un mudo pacto de silencio entre ellos. Nadie iba a enterarse de lo que hicieron el otro día. Jamás.


End file.
